The love of a pirate (Jack Sparrow love story)
by Nienzies
Summary: Lily Dufresne lives at Port Royal with Will Turner. Lily is very mature, and strict. Adventure or pirate do not belong in her dictionary. Sadly, she can't resist her curiosity and militancy and she goes with Elizabeth, Will and the notorious pirate Jack Sparrow on several crazy journeys. On those journeys, she doesn't only find adventures, but also love and her true self,
1. Chapter 1

Lily watched the rats that were running under her hammock with utter fear and disgust. She really needed to pee, but didn't dare to leave her bed. She yawned and put her book away. She tore her eyes of the rats and blew her candle out. The ship was moving even more and Mary looked through the small gap above her head. There were no stars. Not a single one was there to be seen, while 15 minutes ago, the sky was all clear. "William?" She whispered. "Hey, Turner?" The boy that was lying in the hangmat next to hers moved a bit and mumbled something like "what". "There's thick fog outside. A few minutes ago it was all bright." William turned around to face Lily. "So?"

"It's weird... we are on open sea and I don't like fog. Hey, could you bring me a bucket, I have to pee." She whispered. "Get it yourself, jeez. and go to sleep!" William snapped. "But there are rats!" Lily squeeked. "Okay fine, I need to pee now as well." He stood up and Lily smiled innocently to him. "Thanks, Will." Will stepped out of his hangmat and jumped on the floor. Lily saw him walking up to deck where the crew was drinking, playing games and laughing.

Then, screams were heard and a loud bang followed., The whole ship was shaking and Lily fell out of her hammock on the floor, hitting her head. A rat was walking on her leg and panicky she slammed it away. More bangs were heard, but now pieces of wood were flying in the air. Lily covered her ears with her hands and buried her face in her knees that were up to her chin. "Lily?!" She heard Will yelling and he ran up to her, pulling her arm. "What's happening?!" She cried. "Pirates!" He replied panicky and he duck just in time for the whole wall of their cabin got blown away. The rats were all gone, trying to run, and Lily saw bodies in the water. Up the water, she saw a big, black ship, with black sails and a pirate flag waving up the mast. "We have to jump!" Will said. "No, No, I am not going in there!" Lily said while thinking about all kinds of big sea creatures. Will pulled her with him and they ran up to deck. Everything was destroyed and the pirates were starting to enter the ship. Lily shrieked when a pirate stabbed the first mate to death and when the pirate came up to her, Lily threw a piece of wood ran up to railing to jump in the cold water.

The current and the waved were pulling her to all directions. A sharp pain ran through her left arm and something scratched above her stomach. She felt like she was going deeper under water, but she succeeded to get her head up the water, gasping for air. The whole ship was ruined and she started to cry loudly. "Help me!" She cried. "Will?" She reached for a piece of wood to float on it, but it was too small. She looked around, and saw a bigger one. She swum to it and climbed on it. It was very big, almost like a small raft. She stuck her neck out and searched over the water. She gasped for air again when she saw Will lying in the water, not moving. With the raft she floated quickly towards him and with all her strength she pulled him up to raft. She laid him on his back and slammed on his chest. He gave a few coughs and went knock out again. Lily listened and he was still breathing.

Her head and her left arm were bleeding. She noticed a big blood stain under her chest and touched it. It hurt, and quickly she removed her hand. She laid down next to Will, holding his hand tight. What were minutes, felt like hours. She watched the ship burning, that was getting smaller while they were drifting away from it. She was still crying when she heard a yelling voice of a girl her age and she turned her head. Another ship was sailing towards them. Lily wanted to scream for help but instead she closed her eyes and passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily knew she wouldn't sell many pastries, pies or breads today and yet, she had to wake up at 3:00 in the morning, to make loads of them because James Norrington was about to become Commodore Norrington, and it had to be celebrated. It was 9:00 now and the first 'normal' customers were waiting at the door. "Let them in, we have leftovers anyway to sell." She said to her friend Anna who worked at Lily's shop. Lily sold the extra's to the people and waited for some maidens from the Governor's house to pick up the stuff for the fancy party.

"I can't believe I am not invited! I make the best pies of Port Royal and I wake up every sunday morning at 4:00 to make croissants for the Governor and his daughter, so they can eat them while they are still warm out of the oven!" Lily snapped when she was cleaning her hands.

"Maybe Norrington will give you a kiss, for what you've done, Lil," Anna said, "I don't think the Governor really likes you after you've done to his library..."

Lily swung her towel in the air. "Now that was an accident!" she snapped, "I bumped up to bookcase A, then A to B and then the whole alfabet to Z! By the way, I kept organizing it but they ruined the catalogue. I should be working in the biggest library of the world, but no, I am making pies now..." Lily said and Anna laughed, 'and by the way, James Norrington will propose to Elizabeth, the posh brat. I think James isn't even enough for her! She fancies pirates, how retared are you then? She didn't even met one! I went to Tortuga once, because the sugar is cheap there… Well, I'll never go there again! Ugh, I can't believe Will likes her... she's so naïve and dumb," Lily sighed and Anna tapped her on her shoulder and grabbed a meat pie. "Will is nice though." Anna said and she took a bite of her pie. Lily gave a little smile and looked across the street through the window, to Mr. Brown's Blacksmith.

 _Yes, Will is very nice._

Lily lived with Will at Mr. Brown's. Lily inherited the bakery and If she earns enough money, she can buy the herb shop next to the bakery, which also includes a house above it. Lily and Anna went to the beach for a quick dive in the water and to the harbour to buy some grains, flour, meat, veggies, spices, sugar and gin (Lily couldn't live without her "aqua de vida") from the traders who came to shore today. With their hands full they walked back to "Lily's Bakery" to store everything. Lily was chopping some carrots when Anna cleared her throat. "Eh,Lil?" Anna said slowly and Lily turned to her friend Anna, who was pointing out of the window. Lily laid her knife down and looked outside the window.

A group of 10 to 15 marineers kicked the front door of the Blacksmith and stormed in. "Oh for heaven's sake!" She yelled and while cursing she stormed outside and ran up to the Blacksmith. "Excuse me, yes, coming through, no I live here, thanks." She mumbled and squeezed herself through the group of marineers who were standing inside. Her hand rushed to her mouth when she saw Mr. Brown with a broken rumbottle in his hand, a knocked-out man on the ground and Will covered with powder looking exhausted.

"What is going on?!" She shrieked. "It's alright Miss Dufresne, Mr. Brown and Mr. Turner have helped to capture a dangerous man." Mr. Norrington said. "Oh," Lily said and she waved shortly with her hand "You can just call me Lily, James." She looked down the guy on the ground. "Poor bugger... What did he do? Is he dead?" The Commodore gave a little smile. "Tomorrow he will be, he's a pirate."

Lily stared at him for a moment and bend down to take the wallet that was tight to his belt. "Oh well, he should have read the sign." Lily throught about the 3 skeletons with the sign 'Pirates, ye be warned'. She looked inside it and saw 7 shillings in it. She put the wallet between her boobs. "For the mess that man created," She said while she pointed around the Blacksmith. " The marineers picked the man up took him away.

They all left the Blacksmith and Mr. Brown continued to sleep. Lily grabbed a broom and started to sweep the floor where the pirate laid on. "You must be tired, you don't have to sweep the floor." Will said and he grabbed the broom out of her hand and he touched his forehead. "Are you okay?" She asked Will and he nodded. "Yeah, little headache only." He replied. Lily smiled and stood on her toes to give him a kiss on his forehead. "You are all dirty, come on, you are gonna take a bath." She said and she walked upstairs to fill the bath.


	3. Chapter 3

When she put Will in the bath, she walked back to the bakery. "And?" Anna asked. "Mr. Brown knocked some pirate out." Lily replied stiffly and she sat down. Next to her was a letter lying on desk and she read it. "That's a coincidence…  
Lily said slowly, "I just heard from Pietro, you know that Mexican guy that fancies me, that the Governor's daughter fell down in the water and that Jack Sparrow saved her. They wanted to arrest him anyway, but he escaped and ran to the Blacksmith." Lily frowned deeply. "He should have let her drown." Was all she could say and she looked at the clock. It was late in the afternoon. "Let's close up. Barty will have shift tomorrow morning with you. 6:00 will be early enough, because we made more than necessary today," Lily said and she held up the opened letter, " I just read that I have to bring grains, flour and some pies to the Interceptor, because they ran out of stock, so I will be here against mid day again."

Anna nodded. "Okido." She said and she walked out of the store, followed by Lily who locked the door and handled the keys over to Anna. Lily wasn't even inside the Blacksmith when she heard Mr. Brown's voice. "Ah, Lily, finally! I am hungry, have you brought pies?" Lily rolled with her eyes and slammed the door closed. "No I haven't!" She yelled back. "Make some food then!" Lily's eyes closed repeatedly when she was stirring in the chicken soup. She filled the cups and placed them on the table. "Bread?" Mr. Brown asked her. "Sorry, I don't have any." She said and she took a nip of her soup. Her mood was now completely destroyed when she heard Brown mumbling to Will that 'it's a disgrace that she doesn't even have bread while she owns a bakery', so she quickly finished her plate to read a book by the fire, while Will was making a sword.

"Do you hear that?" Will asked after a couple of minutes. "Lily?" He looked behind him to find her lying in the chair with her book on her chest, sleeping. Will rolled with his eyes and walked to the window to have a look outside. A cat rushed by in silence, and the only thing that was heard was the wind. "Strange." Will mumbled and he walked up to Lily. He picked up the blanket next to the chair and laid it gently over her. Her dark brown curls were bouncing up and down when he tapped her on her head.

With a little snore Lily got released out of her sleep. She heard all kind of noise, coming from outside. "Will?" She said slowly. No response. She stood up and grabbed a frying pan that laid in front of the fire place. She held it tightly when she slowly moved to the door. She put it open a bit to check. Women and men were running over the streets, it was one chaotic mess.

 _Oh no… not pirates. I don't wanna go outside… but Will is out there. Ohh dammit, he should have stayed inside!_

Lily looked through the gap again and saw one pirate throwing a rock through a window of her bakery. "OKAY THAT'S THE END!" The yelled and she stormed through the street to the bakery. With the frying pan, she slammed the guy on the back of his head. The guy tottered a bit and turned around. He grabbed Lily's hair and pulled it. Lily screamed and she started to hit the man over and over again, until he let go. The pan was covered in blood, and the man was unconcious. Lily noticed that the pirates were retreating and she looked though the street. Dead animals and some bodies were lying on the ground. Lily did not know if they were alive or dead. "Mrs. Dufresne!" Lily looked around, seeing where the voice came from. A little girl ran up. "What is it Maria?" Lily asked. "My daddy is not moving…" Maria cried slowly. Lily ran with the girl to the main street. More bodies were laying there. People were putting the fire out, cleaning up the mess and taking care of the injured. Lily helped all night with the injured and carried away the dead.

When they were finally done, Lily met Anna on the street. They gave eachother a tight hug. "How is the shop?" Anna asked slowly. "It is fine… How are you?" Lily replied, looking at a blue spot on Anna's arm. "I am fine, really," Anna replied, "just a bit bruised. What a mess… They were pirates of the Black Pearl. They took the Governor's daughter, why I don't know."

 _Well, that's good._

"Have you seen Will, maybe? I can't find him." Lily asked.

"I saw him at the fortress, just now, he's fine." Anna replied with a smile and she yawned.

"Oh damn, I have to bring those stuff to the Interceptor. I hope it's still intact."

"Do you want me to help?" Lily rejected Anna's offer and walked to the Blacksmith to grab her bag with her stuff. There was a big chance that she might had to go to one of the nearest islands, to buy some stuff.

She carried all the stuff to the Interceptor and sat down after she stored everything. No mice where there. Everything was spic and span. Lily's eyes were slowly closing, but she managed to stay awake. She heard again some noise and she looked out of the window. She saw men on the Dauntless, the other ship, yelling at the Interceptor.

 _What the…._

She almost fell with her face in the chickenmeat when the ship started to move. "No, no, no…Stop!"

 _What should I do? Are there pirates on the deck? or soldiers? They might think I am stealing.. What will I do?_

Lily decided to wait a bit, and after a half hour, she wanted to take a look. She climbed up to deck, and through the hatch, she watched the deck, but saw no one was there. Before she could do something, she got pulled out of the hatch and thrown on the wooden floor. "Lily?" A familiar and surprised voice said. Lily looked up and gasped "Will?!" Will pulled her up. "Well, that is a nice surprise…" Lily looked behind her and saw the man that Brown had knocked on the floor, smiling naughtily at her. She shrieked and stood behind Will. "You," she said when Lily looked over Will's shoulder, "you should be hanging with your mouth full of flies on this hour! What is going on?"

"My love," the Pirate said, "I am Captain Jack Sparrow... and I am here, to help William Turner get his sweetie back from the naughty pirates."  
Lily looked from the pirate, back to Will, and back to the pirate. "Well, I assumed, you two have just stolen this ship, and I have no where to go," Lily snapped, "you two can't go back to Port Royal, so you must bring me right away to Nassau, so I can go back to Port Royal myself!"  
"We are going to Tortuga, love." Jack said with a wide grin.  
"And you agreed with this?!" Lily yelled to Will.  
"Lily, please, you are overreacting..."  
"Yes, of course! Elizabeth is already dead before you reach her! I wished you were also so caring when Thomas died!" She yelled and she walked to the cabin.

"She's lovely!" She heard Jack grinning when she slammed the door behind her back. She walked through the cabin, opening every drawer and closet. She looked at the books, which she mostly read already, and looked at the world's map. She couldn't believe she came all the way from Europe to the Caribbean. She was quite scared and nervous, when she ship was moving a lot. The last time she was on a ship, she almost drowned. But the thing that she was the most scared of at the moment, was the thought of Anna taking care of her beloved bakery. Anna sat down in the chair, that was standing in the corner. She was playing with her hair, when Will walked in. He closed the door, and leaned against it, looking at Lily.

"Are you angry now?" He asked.  
Lily looked up at him, not saying anything.  
He walked up to her, and touched her cheek, Lily turning her head away.  
He gave her a kiss on the top of her head, and walked back to the door.  
"You are not a pirate or a hero," she said, "but only a Blacksmith."


	4. Chapter 4

She shrieked and stood behind Will. "You," she said when Lily looked over Will's shoulder, "you should be hanging with your mouth full of flies on this hour! What is going on?"

"My love," the Pirate said, "I am Captain Jack Sparrow... and I am here, to help William Turner get his sweetie back from the naughty pirates."  
Lily looked from the pirate, back to Will, and back to the pirate. "Well, I assumed, you two have just stolen this ship, and I have no where to go," Lily snapped, "you two can't go back to Port Royal, so you must bring me right away to Nassau, so I can go back to Port Royal myself!"  
"We are going to Tortuga, love." Jack said with a wide grin.  
"And you agreed with this?!" Lily yelled to Will.  
"Lily, please, you are overreacting..."  
"Yes, of course! Elizabeth is already dead before you reach her! I wished you were also so caring when Thomas died!" She yelled and she walked to the cabin.

"She's lovely!" She heard Jack grinning when she slammed the door behind her back. She walked through the cabin, opening every drawer and closet. She looked at the books, which she mostly read already, and looked at the world's map. She couldn't believe she came all the way from Europe to the Caribbean. She was quite scared and nervous, when she ship was moving a lot. The last time she was on a ship, she almost drowned. But the thing that she was the most scared of at the moment, was the thought of Anna taking care of her beloved bakery. Anna sat down in the chair, that was standing in the corner. She was playing with her hair, when Will walked in. He closed the door, and leaned against it, looking at Lily.

"Are you angry now?" He asked.  
Lily looked up at him, not saying anything.  
He walked up to her, and touched her cheek, Lily turning her head away.  
He gave her a kiss on the top of her head, and walked back to the door.  
"You are not a pirate or a hero," she said, "but only a Blacksmith."  
Will stood still, hesitated for a moment to reply something, but shut the door behind him at last.  
Lily frowned and pulled her knees up to her chin.

 _Being on a ship with a pirate, what a mess._

Lily yawned and rubbed her eyes. She couldn't hold them open no more, and decided to close her eyes. It took a while to fall alseep, but she finally succeeded. "Lily?"  
"hmmpf?" She replied quietly. "We've arrived." Will said. Lily yawned and rubbed in her eyes.

 _And of course, it wasn't a dream._

She stood up and followed Will to deck. Jack was already on the docks, waiting. Lily narrowed her eyes when he looked at her, grinning. After 3 marriage proposals and an almost dead-accident, they arrived at the main square. "It is a sad live one livies, who has never tasted the sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga. Savvy?" Jack said proudly to Will and Lily. "What do you think?" Will and Lily switched looks. "It'll linger." Will replied. "I'll tell you mate, if every town were like this one, no one would feel ever unwanted." Jack said and he noticed a girl. "Scarlett!" He yelled and he walked up to her, but got slapped in the face. "Not sure I deserved that." when he turned around again, a blond woman stood in front of him. "Gisele..." He said flattered. "Who is she?" Gisele asked. "What?" And he got slapped again. "I may have deserved that.". They went to this dirty place, where a man was sleeping against some pigs. Jack threw a full bucket of water over him and the pigs started to move.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!" The man yelled and pulled a knife. When he realized who it was he smiled. 'Jack," he sighed, "You should know better, to wake up a man who's sleeping... bad luck."  
"Fortunately, I know how to counter it." Jack replied.  
Lily was looking at the man. "I know you..." she said slowly, "you were on the boat."  
The man frowned. "My name is Joshamee Gibbs."  
"Yes! I am Lily and this is Will," Lily said and she made a gesture to Will, "we got rescued by you and the crew 8 years ago."  
"Ah yes, I remember."  
"Enough! We need to talk seriously Gibbs, let's go!" Jack said impatiently.

They entered "The faithful bride", the inn was dimly lit and full with fighting, drinking and even sleeping people. Gibbs and Jack were sitting at a table, and Will was standing against the wall. Lily was sitting at a table, on her own, looking very suspicious to everyone. She felt extremely uncomfortable. One woman sat down in the chair across the table. She watched Lily carefully. " You're not from around here." She said with a grin. "Oh, who is? I thought people from every corner of the world came to Tortuga." Lily replied airily. "No madam, " the woman said, "I meant you look more like a merchant than a Pirate... Or a spy." Lily swallowed and recovered herself.

"I do not doubt your thoughts," Lily replied, " but I am not a spy... They all want the same: power and imperialism, no thanks." Lily said and she stood up to find some Captains or merchants. Lily was having a chat with some of the captains she bumpe into. After a while, she sadly joined Will. "And?" He asked. "One whole night of entertainment or 100 shilling." Lily replied sadly. "So yeah, I must come with you guys." Will sighed. "I'd have given him even 200 shillings." Lily punched him and walked upstairs, to find a room. She couldn't sleep of all the noise that was made in the rooms next to hers.

She left the room again, and found Jack, talking to a woman. "I want to sleep in the cabin tonight." She said. Jack laughed, and a terrible smell escaped Jack's mouth. Lily was waving it away. "Oui Oui, madame Dufresne..."  
"I am not French, you twat." She said quickly.  
"Then what?"  
"None of your business." Lily snapped. "Will?" She yelled and she saw him. "Let's go...," she sighed, "gosh, he can barely walk." She looked at Jack, who was strumbling. "Tomorrow... Gibbs will have gathered a fine crew." Jack smiled. Lily looked at Gibbs and he shrugged. Finally, when they reached the ship, Lily walked up to the cabin and closed the door behind her. She leaned against the door and breathed heavily in and out. She walked to the bed and laid down, staring to the ceiling.

After a few minutes, when she was almost asleep, Jack entered the cabin. He was had an almost-empty rum bottle in his hand and he was grinning broadly to Lily, who was only wearing her under gown. " Stop that." She snapped. " Go sleep downstairs!" Jack closed the door and walked to the bed and he sat down next to Lily, staring at her. "You know... I was here first, and I am CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow at all times... which means, I am the captain of this ship, so this makes it my cabin and my bed." He mumbled. "You also could've slept in the Inn, you had nice company." Lily said when she scanned the lipstick marks in Jack's neck. "I have a beautiful woman on my ship, in my bed." He grinned and laid down next to Lily. "Please don't..." Lily said less emotionless. Jack's hand rushed over Lily's leg and she slapped him in the face. "I SAID NO!" She yelled hysterical.

The cabin door flew open, Will and Gibbs stumbled in. " What is it?!" Will yelled. "He touched me! He wanted to do stuff with me!" Lily cried. "I only touched her leg, I didn't do anything!" Jack replied. Lily looked down on the floor and her voice was trembling. "I am sorry," she said quietly and walked away, she turned around at the door and looked to Jack, "sorry...". Jack looked with a very worried face at Will. "I think she'll explain herself... She had quite a rough time." He smiled faintly at Jack. "Let her sleep here, get her," Jack said, "I'll sleep with you and Gibbs down deck in the hammocks." Jack stood up and walked away.

Lily was standing by the railing, looking to the open sea. Will came up to her. "You can sleep in the cabin, Jack'll be downstairs." Will said and Lily turned around. Will rolled his eyes when he saw her wet face. "You don't know how it feels. This rescue plan to save Elizabeth... The only thing you'll get is a rope around your neck. Don't forget that." Lily said coldly and walked away but Will grabbed her arm. "You regret your decision, I know that. But that's your problem, you were the one who chose wealth over friendship... and love." He said. Lily pulled her arm out of his grip and walked away to the cabin. Jack smiled at her when she came in. "Sorry again..." She mumbled. Jack shrugged. "I've had worse." Lily smiled. "Virgin?" Jack asked. Lily's mouth fell open. "You just don't ask that! Why you think that?" Jack shrugged again and he stood up and walked to the door. "You look so prude..." he grinned. "On the contray, Captain Sparrow..." Lily said tempting and she shut the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Altough Lily was sleeping in a very comfortable bed, she couldn't sleep. The hours passed by, and the sun didn't rise. She was thinking about Jack and Will, what their plan was and how on earth it would ever succeed. As soon as the sun rises, Gibbs will look for a crew. It haunted Lily, that she will be on a ship full of pirates. She was thinking about going back to Port Royal as soon as possible, but her heart stopped when she first missed a small detail: she was on the ship that Will and Jack stole, the guards saw her entering it.

She could burst out in tears any moment now, what about her beloved bakery? Anna can't run it on her own, nor can Pietro. Not even together! Disasters were running through her head. "I need air." Lily told herself and she stepped out of the bed. She still had her bakery dress on, still covered in flour and blood (a very nice reminder to what pirates can do) and rubbed over the stains. She slid into her boots and unlocked her cabin door.  
She could feel the wind blowing in her face, it was quite cold, but pleasant. She walked over to the railing of the ship and looked at Tortuga. It was still very noisy, the lights were still burning, and people were sitting on the beach. For Lily, it seemed like an island that never sleeps, where indeed no one will judge you for who you are. She smiled at the sight and shook her head. She sat down on the broad railing and pulled her knees up to her chin.

"Can't sleep?" Jack whispered in her ear. Lily's heart jumped so bad, she lost her balance. Jack hand was in a flash clenching her arm and pulled her back before she fell down into the water. "You-stupid-bastard!" She squeaked when she hit him three times on his arm. "I am sorry, " Jack said while he smiled broadly, "I just...-"  
"-couldn't resist, eh?" Lily said quickly. Jack nodded. "Can't sleep?" He asked her. Lily didn't want to be honest, not to seem she is weak or scared, and shook her head. "I am used to getting up early." She replied. "Aye, Will told me you own a bakery." Lily nodded in agreement and narrowed her eyes to Jack, keeping her distance. Jack sighed. "I don't want to hurt you, truly," he said, "but I must admit that I find you extremely attractive.. especially when you are angry." He smiled broadly.

Lily looked away from him, her arms crossed over her chest. "I didn't now you were so sensitive about wh-"  
"-I don't want to talk about it." She said quickly. "Why?" Lily sighed and walked back to the cabin. "None of your business." Jack grabbed her hand and Lily stopped. She felt how he put something heavy in her other hand. She looked down and saw a purse in her hand, filled with shillings. "What's this?" She asked confused. "Go back to Port Royal with it, or do whatever you want with it," Jack said less friendly, "I don't want you to disturb me and Will, we can't have a spoilt woman on this ship, brings bad luck." Jack passed her and walked into the cabin, locking it behind him. Confused and overruled Lily was staring at her hand.

She clenched her hand around the purse and started to walk around over the deck. "What if I go back now? They will throw me in jail... Or not... They will question me, and what then? Then I must tell where Jack and Will are going... Should I point them into the wrong direction? Or just say that they are helping Elizabeth? No, they won't believe that either..." Lily mumbled. She sat down and watched the sun rise.

~

Lily strode down the streets of Tortuga, passing the shops. She entered a tailor shop, which was all dusty and dark. There was a dim candle light, and an old man sitting in a chair, sewing a piece of cloth. "Good morning." Lily said quietly. "I don't know is it?" The man replied without looking up from his work. "The sun is shining, so I think it is." The man looked up slowly, watching Lily over his crescent shaped glasses. "What do you want?"  
"I recall this is a tailor shop, so I think clothes, isn't it?" Lily said quickly. The man nodded. "Step into the light, child." Lily stepped into the light and the man looked at her. "Blood and flour, weird combination..." he mumbled. "My husband is a butcher and I work in a bakery." Lily lied, "now, do you have something for me?" The man sighed. "Depends what you have to offer." Lily looked for the purse and threw it on the man's lap. He opened it and looked through it. "Should be fine." He mumbled when he looked at lily, who stood there with her arms crossed over her chest.

He walked to his cabinet and grabbed a measuring-tape. He walked over to Lily and took her measurements. "I'll need a lot of fabric to cover that buttercream butt of you." He mumbled. "EXCUSE ME?" Lily snapped. She was already quite insecure, so an old man doesn't need to rub that in again. "My apologies love, but you do have a lovely figure." Confused Lily looked down to the man who was now measuring the length of her leg. The man looked up to meet her eyes. "What is your secret?" He winked. Lily smiled and shrugged. "Lots of whipped cream and gin." Lily replied. The man grinned. "Aye! Something the ladies these days avoid, you can't tell the difference between the front and the back of them." Lily laughed.

The man disappeared to the back of his shop and Lily sat down in a chair next to the candle. After a few minutes he came back with a few things. "I adjusted a few things, but I think you'll be fully equipped by this." He showed Lily a beautiful lilac coloured blouse and a black corset with same lilac coloured lace. Trousers of nice black fabric and black boots. "Put it on, love!" The man said and he looked away while Lily put her clothes on. "It is beautiful!" The man looked at her and nodded in agreement. "Oh well, to finish it all off..." he mumbled and left again. He came back with a coat and a hat.

The hat had a few holes, but it was black and wide. He looked in his cabinet and came back to the hat with black lace and a few feathers. He sowed the lace and feathers onto the hat. Lily put the coat on and the hat and looked into the mirror. "Do you like it?" he asked. Lily was stuttering. "It's amazing, truly, can't say how grateful I am." She smiled. The man grabbed the purse and took a few coins out of it. The rest he gave to Lily. "No, it is for you." She said.  
"Don't be silly girl, you'll need it more than I do, I am glad I could help." He replied. "Thanks." Lily replied shily. "What is your name?" Lily asked him. "They call me Duck." Lily smiled. "Nice to meet you Duck, my name's Lily." She shook his hand. "Good luck, love. I hope you'll find what you seek."  
Lily thanked him and looked up, the sun was at his highest point. She rushed to the docks and saw a few people entering the ship. "Wait!" Lily yelled and she saw Jack looking surprised and Will confused. She threw the purse to Jack, who caught it. "I bought myself some clothes, surely I must feel comfortable on this journey." She smiled. "Indeed you must..." Jack still looked surprised, "so, you're in?"  
Lily nodded. "I am afraid so." She smiled and she climbed on board.


End file.
